¿Enemigos oh Enamorados? (Borusara)
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: [Coleccion de Drabbles], En esta coleccion conoceremos situaciones comicas, desastrosas, celos, románticos entra otras, acerca de la hija de Sasuke Uchiha como lo era Sarada Uchiha mas con el Hijo del séptimo Hokage, siendo este Boruto, que aunque parezcan que se llevan mal y se tratan como si de enemigos fueran, en el fondo puede haber un sentimiento llamado Amor. Drabble 6 y 7 ok
1. ¿Un beso oh Trauma?

**¿Enemigos oh enamorados?**

* * *

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 1: ¿Un Beso oh trauma?**

Nos encontramos en pleno día en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, siendo que nos centramos en la academia Ninja en el cual todos los Alumnos de la clase de Shino Aburame estaban en hora de descanso, pero siempre habiendo una más que otra discusión con una chica del clan Uchiha eh hija del gran legendario Sasuke Uchiha como lo era Sarada que estaba sentada mirando de una mala manera al hijo del gran Séptimo Hokage como lo es Boruto, hijo de Naruto que estaba sentado en la mesa donde estaba Sarada que le seguía mirando de mala manera.

−Quita tu cara de idiota Boruto −dijo la chica de pelo color azabache con gafas mirando aun seriamente a Boruto que hace una mueca de burla que enfurece más a la chica Uchiha −. Pues este es una ciudad libre donde todos pueden sentarse donde les dé la gana, además no le haría caso a una chica enojona y anormal como tú.

Todos al escuchar las palabras de Boruto se quedaron con la cara pálida, menos Shikadai que estaba detrás de la pareja mientras dormía una siesta pareciéndole un fastidio aquellas discusiones entre ellos dos, entonces en eso Sarada se pone de pie y mira la cara de Boruto que se pone con una sonrisa triunfadora.

−A mí no me digas anormal Idiota −dijo la chica con una mirada más enojada y en eso choco frente con la de Boruto −. Pues no perderé ante ti anormal y enojona.

−Que fastidio −dijo el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari que dio un bostezo moviendo sus brazos para estirarlo, pero no supo que con eso empujo al chico de cabello rubio que choco su cara con la de la hija de Sasuke dándose un beso accidentalmente dejando a todos con la cara pálida, pero a ambos con los ojos en blanco y traumado, siendo que más en eso en la entrada llega nada más ni menos que el padre de Sarada que le traía el almuerzo, pero al ver esa escena, se le cae al suelo, estando así luego de unos minutos en una esquina del pasillo de la academia recordando cómo fue su beso con el dobe de Naruto, pero mientras el hacía eso, Sarada estaba dándole puñetazos a la cara de Boruto que cae al suelo con ojos en forma de remolino más con chichones en la cabeza, mientras que ya la chica se va saliendo del salón, sin antes de gritar lo ultimo de aquel día−. ¡Boruto Idiota!

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer Drabble y pobre de Sasuke en recordar ese Trauma, pero como dicen, de tal pardre tal hijo.**

 **En el próximo Drabble: ¿Sarada es una Hinata?**


	2. ¿Sarada es una Hinata?

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 2: ¿Sarada es una Hinata?**

Nos encontramos en el atardecer en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, Konoha, donde muchos civiles estaban viendo como el séptimo estaba llevando a su hijo por las calles después de que este mismo choco con un tren para destruir la cara de Hokage que era su padre Naruto Uzumaki, algunos estaban murmurando cosas como de que ese niño era un problema, otros decían que era la culpa del padre y pocos decían que una chica debe corregir a ese chico para que este como ocupado en una relación amorosa, pero poco después de que el séptimo se fuera sin antes de reprimir a Boruto, este mismo Joven estaba caminando por las calles con una mirada de aburrido como frustración, sin saber que en un poste de luz estaba escondida la misma Sarada que lo estaba vigilando de una manera seria como curiosa de las cosas que podía hacer el Uzumaki, pero en ese momento sintió una mano que le toco el hombro asustándola, siendo que se voltea un poco y ve que era la misma Hinata , la madre de Boruto.

−Asi que veo que estas espiando a mi hijo desde los postes y cosas así −dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida sonrojando un poco a la hija de Sasuke que movió sus brazos de manera rápida negando con su cabeza muchas veces, pero en eso vio como Hinata le acaricio la cabeza con su mano derecha −. Pues ten calma, a mí me funciono con mi Naruto-kun

−E-espere −dijo Sarada muy roja, pero Hinata se había ido dejándola sola y desde ese día, la hija de Sasuke espiaba con un poco de disgusto al hijo del séptimo que hacía de sus travesuras, pero en el fondo ella dio una sonrisa leve −. Él es muy interesante.

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer Drabble y hasta la próxima.**

 **En el próximo Drabble: La Pesadilla de Sasuke**


	3. La pesadilla de Sasuke

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

 **Espero comentarios oh un regalo asi XD, comenzamos carajo.**

* * *

 **Drabble 3: La pesadilla de Sasuke.**

Nos encontramos en el hospital de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas, Konoha, en el cual vemos como un gran guerrero como ninja de nombre Sasuke Uchiha estaba sonriendo satisfecho como orgulloso de saber que a pocos minutos nacería un gran bebe con sangre de los Uchiha para poder así agrandar aquel clan legendario al cual nuestro amigo Sasuke pertenecía, pero no era parte de que iba a nacer de Sakura como lo era su esposa, sino más bien iba a hacer abuelo debido a que Sarada estaba en la sala de parto dando gritos para dar señales de que el mismo bebe estaba a punto de llegar y eso sucedió a pocos minutos en el cual se escuchan llantos de un recién nacido y gracias a eso Sasuke entra junto a su esposa para ver como Sarada estaba sonriendo amamantando a su bebito que era un varón al parecer, pero en eso Sasuke tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha al ver como el nuevo integrante de la familia tenía como un poco de cabello rubio, entonces se acercó y Sarada le ofreció para que este le cargara, entonces le tomo quedando con cara de trauma al ver que ese bebe no era como un Uchiha, no tenía nada de rasgos del clan, estaban esas marcas de mejillas que le hacían ver como un Zorro, ojos azules como el cielo, unos cabellos rubios como si estos fueran oro y entonces en ese momento sintió algo del bebe pareciendo a Boruto, el hijo del Dobe de su amigo Naruto.

−Dattebayo −dijo él bebe sonriendo y en eso en la vida real Sasuke da un gran grito que se escucha en toda su casa despertando así a su esposa Sakura como Sarada que baja para ver que estaba pasando, entonces su amada mujer le pregunta si estaba bien y esté dando suspiros de miedo como si vio un fantasma, tanto así que solo pudo decir unas pocas palabras −. No quiero a los Uzumaki.

Desde ese día Sasuke fue más duro con Boruto y Naruto sin saber ellos como su hija Sarada del porque aquel comportamiento del Uchiha, pero una cosa era bien clara, Sasuke tenía pesadillas locas y raras

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este Drabble y hasta la Proxima**

 **En el próximo Drabble: ¿Cómo es un beso?**


	4. ¿Como es un Beso?

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: ¿Cómo es un Beso?**

Nuestro relato se centra en la residencia Uzumaki, en el cual vemos a dos padres mirando a sus hijos que estaban con una cara de dudas mirándolos fijamente, mientras dos mujeres como una niña estaban detrás de ellos con una gota en la cabeza, pues bien, esos niños eran Boruto con Sarada que miraban aun fijamente tanto a Sasuke como al verdadero Naruto que no era un clon de sombra en ese momento y teniendo ya ellos dos una cara de extrañeza ante esto.

−¿Qué es lo que nos ven chicos? −dijo Naruto con una gota como Sasuke, entonces Sarada miro a Boruto y se puso delante dando aun la mirada fija a ambos grandes Shinobis de la Hoja que no entendían que pasaba, entonces la chica de pelo color azabache alzo la mirada un poco sonrojada −. ¿Cuál fue su primer Beso?

Aquella Pregunta dejo pálidos tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto que alzaron la mirada con la cara pálida con rasgos morados al recordar ese trauma del primer beso que fue el uno con el otro en la academia, pero más se colocaron pálidas fue Hinata con Sakura que sabían de eso mientras que Himawari no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba sonrojada leve por la curiosidad que le invadía para saber la respuesta de su tío Sasuke como su padre Naruto.

−Con tu madre −dijeron ambos sudando un poco y con la mirada desviada, pero en eso Boruto se puso delante y saco como una especie de papel que era una foto donde se mostraba el beso entre ellos dos estando con los ojos en blanco mientras que Sarada desvió la mirada sonrojada ante esto −. Esto me lo dio un tal joven de cejas raras que es el padre de Metal Lee.

Despues de unos minutos se escuchan gritos de Rock lee que corre por las calles de la aldea intentando no ser alcanzado por el Susanoo de Sasuke como el Rasengan de Naruto que lo estaban persiguiendo mientras que sus familias le estaban mirando con muchas gotas sin saber que el mismo Boruto estaba tomado de la mano con Sarada sonriendo y en ver cómo son sus queridos padres.

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer Drabble**

 **En el próximo Drabble: ¿Sumire y Boruto?**


	5. ¿Sumire y Boruto?

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 5: ¿Sumire y Boruto?**

No entendía que me esteba pasando, no sabía que era este sentimiento que me invadía en todo mi ser y mi corazón, ¿Mi corazón?, pues tengo el orgullo de una Uchiha y me siento orgullosa de eso, pero me da una rabia al ver como el idiota de Boruto estaba hablando con la delegada de nuestra clase de nombre Sumire, no tengo nada en contra de ella debido a que es mi amiga como Chouchou, pero les eh visto unidos a ellos dos que incluso estaban casi tomados de la mano como de ser cariñosos en algunos momentos, pero me eh preguntado que pasa y hoy cuando llegue a casa le preguntare a mi madre que es lo que me pasa.

−Estas como celosa hija −dijo mi madre dejándome con los ojos en blanco y con mi corazón latiendo, entonces me puse una vena un poco molesta debido a mi gran orgullo −. Pe-pero es imposible que este celoso de mi amiga que esta con Boruto.

−Oh sea que es Boruto −dijo mi mama con una gran sonrisa y en eso sentí que mi cara ardía donde me fui corriendo a la calle en el cual estaba yéndome muy rápido de mi hogar y llegue hasta un parque de la aldea donde me detuve y mi corazón sentí que se partía al ver como en una banca estaban sentados Sumire como Boruto besándose, sus labios se estaban dando tanto contacto que parecían ser adultos en películas románticas que veía algunas veces, entonces me fui corriendo huyendo del lugar con mucho dolor en mi pecho, desde ese dia supe algo que cambiaría mi punto de vista hacia el idiota de Boruto…, me gusta Boruto y al parecer estoy celosa de mi amiga Sumire que esta con mi amigo que al fin desperté sentimientos que no sabía que no tenía.

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer Drabble**

 **En el próximo Drabble: Confesion de una Uchiha**


	6. Confesión de una Uchiha

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 6: Confesión de una Uchiha**

−Ay mi pequeña niña está enamorada −decía una mujer de cabello rosa que estaba abrazando con una fuerza no tan brutal a su hija estando ellas dos solas en su hogar de los Uchiha, de noche en la aldea de Konoha, y en el cual la pequeña de pelo color azabache estaba sonrojada levemente, pero sin quitar la mirada de seriedad de sus ojos como lo heredo de su padre, lo cual su madre noto al solo verla mientras la seguía abrazando −. Oh vamos Sarada, a tu edad me enamore de tu padre cuando estábamos en la academia, pero no puedo creer que te guste Boruto que es el hijo de Naruto, ya me imagino la cara de tu padre si lo sabe.

−Achu, al parecer están hablando de mi −dijo Sasuke que camina solitariamente en un bosque, pero volviendo a su casa, Sakura mira a Sarada con una cara de maliciosa −. Ahora te mostrare como una mujer fuerte debe confesarse al amor que tiene.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"

Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica que usaba lentes para poder ver mejor, pero al dia siguiente se veía a un Boruto corriendo por las calles mientras gritaba de terror debido a que la misma Sarada estaba golpeando el suelo para poder atrapar en un agujero al hijo del Hokage que con Sakura y su esposa como Hija estaban con una gota en la cabeza viendo esta escena.

−Creo que ella entendió un poco más a lo literalmente cuando le dije que le confesara demostrando su valor y fuerza −dijo Sakura riéndose nerviosamente y en el caso de su hija adorada estaba aún golpeando el suelo estando con la cara roja −. ¡Me gustas idiota!

−¡Ayuda! −eran los gritos de Boruto que siguió corriendo sin importar lo que pasara, pero lectores vean el lado bueno de esto, al menos Sarada consiguió confesarse a su chico amado al estilo Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima que será la N°7 Como Final como simbólico debido a que se usó el número 700 para terminar el manga de Naruto**

 **En el próximo Drabble: Te Acepto**


	7. Te Acepto

**¿Enemigos oh Enamorados?**

 **Pareja** : ¿?.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y compañía.

 **Espero que les guste esta corta colección de Drabbles con la pareja del Borusara [Boruto x Sarada]**

* * *

 **Drabble 7 como Final: Te Acepto.**

Tonterías, son puras tonterías que dice mi mama, ¿Yo enamorada del idiota de Boruto?, ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo?, ja, una gran Uchiha como yo nunca se enamorara y estará con un Baka como ese de cabello locos como lo es Boruto, ninguna chica estaría con el sin importar si es el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y menos yo siento algo por…

" **10 años después en la iglesia de la aldea con todos reunidos"**

Rayos, me trago mis malditas palabras, estoy ahora en el día que según todas las mujeres es la más importante como la más bella de su vida y ese era de casarse con el hombre que aman, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?, odio que mi mama tenga razón como lo tenía el tío Naruto con su esposa, pero viendo el lado positivo, Himawari sería como mi hermanita menor y yo no eh tenido un hermano, pero nunca pensé que estaría ahora en el altar con el idiota de mi futuro esposo que se ve tan guapo como ardiente que me lo gustaría com… ¡Aaaaaah!, ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?, aunque no lo dudo que lo hicimos algunas veces en la casa de ambos y ahora que lo pienso, veo donde están mis padres, siendo que Papa estaba con cinta adhesiva y atado gracias a mi madre para que no arruine la boda y veo también que el Hokage estaba llorando con su esposa y la hermana de Boruto al ver este momento, entonces, ¿Asi acaba mi historia?, el padre me ve y hace la pregunta más importante de mi vida, mi corazón late con rapidez, mi cara arde y solo me doy vuelta para decir las siguientes palabras.

−Si, te acepto Boruto como esposo −dije y todos aplaudieron en el cual me besé con ahora mi esposo siendo ahora la mujer feliz y ahora me di cuenta de algo, mama siempre tiene la razón y nadie la puede negar en eso.

* * *

 **Fin del Drabble.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta colección de Drabbles y hasta la Proxima.**


End file.
